Canción de Cuna
by Pink Nymphetamine
Summary: Aquello acecha en la oscuridad... de tu propia habitación. Vino a comer. RAPE? YAOI? TykiAllen


**Canción de Cuna**

La habitación es demasiado oscura, aunque a la luz del día todavía le falta mucho para extinguirse, el día esta nublado por fuera de la ventana, los árboles sin hojas son sus guardias y se expanden como manos negras que quieren ocultarme de lo único que tengo de luz. Pero en esta habitación cerrada lo único que puedo hacer es permanecer acostado, amarrado entre estas pesadas sábanas mientras espero a que la fiebre me abandone por completo.

Hay algo en la esquina, creí estar soñando, porque vi al monstruo de mis pesadillas saludarme en la oscuridad de la esquina. No, yo tenía que estar soñando. Pero él está ahí, acechándome desde las sombras igual que una araña que ha atrapado a su mosca presa en su telaraña. No puedo moverme por más que yo intento, y cuando miro a mis costados, veo que tentáculos similares a los de un insecto han sujetado mis extremidades, pesando más que el peso del plomo.

Con miedo visualizo entre la débil luz mortecina la silueta de un hombre de antifaz de metal, hecho para un elegante día de brujas. Su piel era gris, casi negra, al igual que sus largos cabellos que se expandían como un cielo nocturno. Lo único que resplandecía de él era su gran sonrisa de aspecto macabro, enseñando los colmillos dignos de una bestia de horror. Era el monstruo Tyki Mikk, que vino a visitarme. El hombre que se convirtió en un monstruo de alma lasciva y de aura tenebrosa. Quien yo he fallado en exorcizar.

Así el demonio vino a mí, el exorcista. El enmascarado reía entre dientes, mirándome cual presa indefensa, a quien querría despedazar. Los largos tentáculos están sobre mí, ahogándome, haciéndome conocer la sensación de claustrofobia por primera vez. Mientras mi corazón se acelera violentamente y mi respiración aumenta su ritmo, él sigue acortando la distancia su distancia de mí. Siento su aliento caliente sobre mi rostro, en mi cuello, y se está acercando más.

Esas extremidades largas y espinosas siguen enroscándose más y más en mis piernas y brazos, cortando mi circulación. Lo único que palpita está en mi pecho, se infla y desinfla en lo que el calor aumenta a proporciones grandiosas; el calor va humedeciendo mi cara en cuanto una larga lengua negra se asoma de sus fauces. Sus dientes son similares a los del hocico de un animal, pero brillan blancos como perlas. Es una boca hambrienta de un feroz lobo.

La lengua, músculo más fuerte de lo que parece, resbalosa y larga logró abrir su camino en mi boca, llenándola de un sabor que no me atrevo a imaginar qué sería. Con una de sus manos él había forzado mi mandíbula a abrirse y así mi resistencia sería menor. Cualquier fuerza que yo oponía solamente era un irrisorio intento contra él. Tyki logró abrir mi boca, su babosa lengua comenzó a buscar ahí dentro en mi paladar, saboreando mis dientes, mi propia lengua indefensa, y sentía que quería sofocarme de este modo. Su lengua podría alcanzar mi garganta, estoy seguro. Por Dios... odio ése sabor.

Me quedaba sin aire para respirar, mientras él se comía mi boca. Y no podría quitármelo de encima, porque incluso mi cara era restringida por él. Me comenzaba a asfixiar mientras mi cavidad bucal era llenada por ése sabor tan desagradable que tenía su saliva espesa. Hasta que por fin, la presión disminuyó y él se comenzó a separar de mí, dejando sus babosos restos esparcidos por toda mi boca. Apenas logré escapar de la sofocación.

Pero tan pronto como ése demonio despegó sus fauces de mí, la caliente saliva se comenzó a derramar en la piel de mi cuello expuesto. Hacía presión sobre mi garganta, el tacto resbaloso de ésa boca bañaba mi tez y succionaba mi piel, lamía como un niño probando del pecho de su madre. Mordía, sentí las cosquillas que rozaban mi cuello, eso dientes comenzaban a jugar con la carne que sin duda planeaban comer. Cada vez mordía con más profundidad, chupaba y masticaba ése pedazo de mi piel, y creí que terminaría por arrancarlo. Clavó unos dientes gruesos en mi cuello, y el calor fue haciéndose más fuerte, y el dolor se extendió hasta mi cabeza. Logré gritar seguido de gemir por reacción natural al dolor. La sangre corría como pequeños ríos carmesí provenientes de mí.

Besó y succionó la herida que me suscitó, creía que se trataría de algún fetiche enfermizo por el sabor de mi sangre que brotaba caliente y de mi pulso sobreexcitado por el temor que este demonio infundió en mí. Todavía sentía la punta de su larga lengua tratando de meterse en los orificios que ocasionó, saborear el líquido rojo recién salido de sus venas.

Cuando se sintió satisfecho con el festín que se realizó con mi sangre, me sentí solo un poco aliviado con que él no haya preferido matarme con beber de mi líquido vital. Noté que la mordida no fue tan profunda como imaginé, porque el sangrado no era demasiado serio. Viviría si solamente su placer sadista terminaba hasta aquí. Pero sentía que a través de su negra máscara helada sus ojos me acechaban complacidos de que mis temores aún no acababan.

Volvió de nuevo a mis labios, realizando de nuevo el mismo ritual de violar mi boca que era pequeña a comparación de la suya. La lengua me dejó un sabor aún más amargo, el gusto de mi propia sangre iba a mi garganta. Jugueteó solo por unos segundos más, pero esta vez resultó ser mucho más breve que la última ocasión; eventualmente abandonó mi boca y su larga lengua humedeció el contorno de mis labios, lamió un camino hacia mi mejilla.

Tardé solo unos segundos para darme cuenta hacia dónde iba. La lengua recorría sobre la cicatriz que marcaba mi mejilla izquierda y daba fin hasta mi sien. Con repugnancia, observaba los escasos centímetros que separaban a mi ojo izquierdo de su sinhueso. Instintivamente cerré los párpados de mis ojos, para evitar un acto de lo más asqueroso que hubiera pensado. Pero pronto sabría que esto no serviría de nada.

Con la sinhueso logró abrirse camino sobre mi párpado, abriéndolo con mucha facilidad. Quise gritar del asco en cuanto sentí que la caliente saliva llenar mi ojo, o no sabía si esas serían mis no intencionadas lágrimas. Este acto era lo más humillante que hube vivido en demasiado tiempo. La lengua jugada con mi globo ocular, lamiéndolo como si de un caramelo se tratara, y yo realizaba de nuevo incansables esfuerzos por moverme entre estos tentáculos como pesadas cuerdas que me tenían hundido en esta cama sofocante.

Tyki, con deleite por el sabor de mi córnea, reía en tono bajo y grave, mientras continuaba recorriendo por mi esclerótica y yo gritaba de lo grotesco, el escalofrío recorría toda mi espina. De repente comencé a sentir una horrible presión dentro de mi párpado menor, y entonces mi terror aumentó.

La lengua de el demonio logró penetrar debajo de mi cuenca, despegando así mi globo ocular y llevándoselo al interior de su boca. Y mientras yo comenzaba a gritar como un lunático, el dolor se acumuló por toda mi cara, la sangre fluía sus ríos fuera de mi cuenca y lo único que ponía hacer era escuchar cómo la bola era masticada dentro de la negra boca del demonio.

Pero tan rápido como terminó de comer, él se marchó, se desvaneció al igual que las ataduras que me habían vuelto indefenso. Dejó solamente el rastro de sangre y el hueco ahora vacío y rojo que deformaba la imagen común de mi cara. Extrañamente, aún después que los tentáculos me habían liberado, me sentía muy pesado, como si mi cuerpo estuviera hecho de plomo. Todavía mi fiebre había empeorado, y ahora sentía como si las paredes fueran a echarse encima de mí, el espacio de mi habitación se había reducido y creía que en cualquier momento me aplastaría.

Escuché la última risa. Una más silenciosa que el sonido que hace un ratón. Pero la escuché, alarmado, lleno de sudor, amarrado entre mis propias sábanas temblando cual niño inerme. Lo entendí en ése entonces.

Él todavía tenía hambre. Él vendría otra vez... porque siempre tendría hambre. Y estoy seguro que nunca viviré para saber cuando él esté satisfecho.

* * *

**N/A: Para quienes se estén preguntando, aquí aparece Tyki en su forma liberada de Noah (revise capítulo 124 del manga y episodio 90 del anime). No sé porqué escribí esto. Comenzé a hacerlo en mi clase de Matemáticas (soy una genio, dios) y lo transcribí en mi computadora. Lo escribí bajo la influencia de la canción de la banda The Cure "_Lullaby_". Si buscan en youtube el video y la letra de la canción, encontrarán muchos parentescos con este fic.**

**Jajaja, debo de estar enferma por sentir excitación sexual por este tipo de cosas xD A veces me doy miedo.**


End file.
